A Kingdom's Tale
by Hoshi
Summary: It's 'Sleeping Beauty 'done SM style! And yeah it's literally been years since I've last updated. Didn't realize chapter 2 was never posted. Chapter 3 is done now too.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer*  
I don't own Sailor Moon. All characters (Except for a few) are the property of the great Naoko Takeuchi and the companies that own Sailor Moon. Only the story and new characters are mine. 

Hi! I'm Sailor Star Dust and this is my first attempt at writing a completed fanfic. So please be kind. Also for this story may I suggest you read my Story Notes before reading this. My notes will describe all new attacks and characters. Also that I've used the word senshi instead of scouts, beacause I like the word senshi better than scouts. 

* * *

A Kingdom's Tale  
By: Hikarino Hoshi  
a.k.a.  
Sailor Star Dust

* * *

**Chapter One**

Once apon a moonkingdom. There were preparations being made in the throne room for the presentation of the newborn princess of the moon, Princess Selenity. The preparations how been going fine until the royal advisers discovered that they had run out of table placements. They then sent the page, Thomas, to fetch the king and queen. Thomas searched the whole palace, but he couldn't find them. So he went into the gardens to look for them. He found King Cyrus, Queen Serenity, and Princess Selenity at the center of the garden. 

"Your Majesty." 

"Yes? What is it?" asked Cyrus. 

"We seem to have a problem with the guest list." Thomas replied. 

"Oh, dear." gasped Serenity "What's wrong with it?" 

"Well, your Highness. I'm not really sure." he told them. "Although, I think you might want to settle this matter right away." 

"Of course we will!" Cyrus stated. "We wouldn't want to offend any of our guests." 

"We'll settle this right now." said Serenity. "Please lead the way Thomas." 

Thomas lead King Cyrus, Queen Serenity, and Princess Selenity, who was in Serenity's arms, to the throne room. As soon as they entered the room the two people confronted them. One was a woman. She had long wavy purple blue hair and was wearing a yellow dress with black flowers. The other person was a man. He had long white hair, though not as long as his partner's, and was wearing a gray tunic. The woman was the first to speak. 

"Serenity! Cyrus! You have probably heard of the news." Luna inquired. 

"Yes, it is definitely a problem." Artemis continued. "We don't have another silver plate and crystal glass" 

"But doesn't that only mean one of the guests won't have a silver plate or crystal glass." said Serenity. 

"I'm afraid that's not all." Luna replied. "We also ran out of seats for your guests." 

"And we can't ask someone to stand up during the _whole_ ceremony." Artemis pointed out. 

"No, I guess we can't." sighed Serenity. 

"Well, then." Cyrus said. "I suppose the most logical thing to do would be to take off one of our guest." 

Luna asked Thomas to go get the guest list for them to check it and decide who to not invite. It took a while, but they were finally down to the last names. The names included the queens of the solar planets. Who are also the queen's senshi. 

"What about Adrienne?" asked Cyrus. 

"No! We have to invite Adrienne." Serenity replied. "She's not only queen of Mercury, but she's one of my good friends." 

"Celeste?" asked Artemis. 

"No, Celeste isn't just Serenity's friend. She's the queen's _best_ friend." Luna answered. 

"I know Briana is out." Artemis said. "We all know that she's very protective of you, Serenity. I doubt she'll be able to stay away." 

"Nor Queen Lorriane." added Luna. "She's just as protective as Briana, if not more!" 

"How about Marina?" asked Cyrus. 

"No. Lorriane would _kill_ us if we didn't invite Marina." Serenity replied. 

"Oriana?" Luna asked. 

"No. Remember Luna. Queen Oriana is the head of the queen's senshi." Artemis reminded Luna. 

Luna blushed. Then replied. "Oh! Of course, I forgot that for a moment." 

"Okay. Now we've only three names left." Cyrus told them. "Dysis, Gabrielle, and Malia." 

"Dysis knows about the past, present, and future." Cyrus continued. "She'll probably already know about the presentation." 

"And I wouldn't want to hurt her feelings." Serenity said. 

"Queen Gabrielle is very powerful. She is almost equal in power as Serenity." Luna stated. "So she wouldn't be one to anger." 

"Then what about Malia? Funny, I've never heard of her." Artemis inquired 

"Nor have I. Come to think of it." Luna added. "I don't believe I ever came across the name until today." 

"So what do you think?" Cyrus asked Serenity. "Do you think we should take Malia off the guest list?" 

"I guess so. I just hope she doesn't take it personally." sighed Serenity. 

"Don't worry your Majesty." Luna comforted. "It's all for the best." 

After the matter was settled everyone went on with their business. Thomas went to send the invitations out to the guests. Luna and Artemis went back to supervising the preparations for the throne room. While Cyrus, Serenity, and Selenity went back to the gardens. 

Two weeks later. The day of Princess Selenity's presentation has arrived. The throne room had been decorated for the occasion. The throne room was always splendid. With it's high white marbled walls with it's array of pink, blue, green, yellow, purple, and silver mix. The tiled floor, in a marbled pastel pink, was set in a rosy looking pattern. Today the throne room had been decorated with wreaths of exotic flowers of the same colors as the marble's. There were blue ice lilies, pink fire snaps, green thunder magnolias, yellow chains of love bloomers, purple ringed orchids, and the most abundant flower used. Was the red rose of earth. Cyrus and Serenity were very fond of the earth's flower symbol of love. 

A black cat and a white cat are sitting outside in the gardens. They seem to be having a conversation. 

"So Luna. Are you ready for the presentation?" asked Artemis. 

"Of course. I'm always prepared." she replied "What about you Artemis?" 

"Oh, I'm ready. I just hope nothing goes wrong." 

"Don't worry Artemis. I'm sure nothing will happen." 

Later that day the queen's senshi began to arrive. Luna and Artemis, in human form, were greeting the senshi as they were entering. The first of the senshi to arrive was Queen Briana. She was wearing a sleeve-less forest green evening gown, trimmed with gold. Her waist length brown hair had been put up into a bun, which made her dark green eyes more noticeable. 

"Welcome Queen Briana." greeted Luna. "You're the first to arrive." 

"Well, that figures." Artemis muttered. "She's so protective of the queen." 

"Shush!" Luna reprimand. 

"Please, just call me Briana. I thought we decide that we weren't going to be so formal." said Briana. 

"We did. Luna just forgot we did." replied Artemis. 

"Anyway. Where's Serenity?" asked Briana. 

"Serenity's waiting for you in the meeting chamber." answered Luna. 

"Thank you Luna. I really would like to speak with her before the presentation." she told them. 

Briana then went to talk to Serenity. The next to arrive was Queen Lorriane and Queen Marina. Lorriane had on a long sleeved navy blue dress, the ended at right above her knees, with a yellow sash around the waist. Lorriane had sandy blonde hair, that was cut above her shoulders and green eyes, not as dark as Briana's of course. Her best friend, Marina, had long wavy aqua colored hair. It had been braided halfway while the rest fell softly down her back. Her blue eyes shone with elegance and beauty. Marina was wearing a blue gown that reached to the floor. Her gown straps hang on her arms right below her shoulders. The waist of the gown had been decorated with white lilies. 

"Lorriane! Marina! We're so glad you could make it." said Artemis. 

"We're happy we made it." Marina replied. 

"Where's Cyrus?" Lorriane asked. "I want to talk to him about the lack of security around here." 

"Lorriane? Why don't you just talk to Artemis about it later?" Luna asked. "After all he is in charge of the palace's security." 

"Yes, Lorriane. We should visit King Cyrus and Queen Serenity first." Marina suggested. 

"They're waiting in the meeting chamber." Artemis told them. 

"Thank you, Artemis." said Marina. 

"We'll talk about the security after the presentation Artemis." Lorriane told Artemis. 

They also left, just as Briana had, to meet with the king and queen. 

"Hello Luna. Artemis." 

Luna and Artemis jumped in surprise. They turned around to find Dysis standing behind them. 

"Dysis!" screamed Luna and Artemis. 

Dysis had dark mahogany colored eyes and _dark_ green hair, that reached midway down her back. Her hair had been done in a French braid with a few tresses hanging out. She was wearing a dark red evening gown with short sleeves. It was trimmed with black lace. 

"You frightened us." Luna told her. "You could have warned us you were there." 

"Yeah, instead of sneaking up on us." 

"I apologize for that." Dysis replied. "It's a habit." 

"Well, anyway. I'm sure Serenity will be pleased to see you." Luna said. "She's waiting in the--" 

"Yes, I know she's waiting in the meeting chamber. Thank you." 

After Dysis left Artemis said, "That's Dysis for you. She knows practically everything!" 

Well, Luna couldn't argue with that statement. After Dysis came Celeste. She was wearing a short, sleeve-less low cut purple dress that ended up at mid thigh. the dress had red beads sewn into the fabric. Her long raven black hair fell loosely down her back. Celeste had beautiful dark violet eyes that could probably burn straight into your soul. 

"Hello, Artemis. Luna." 

"Hello Celeste." replied Artemis. 

"Greetings Celeste. How are you?" 

"I'm fine. Although the trip to get here was tough. But I wasn't about to delay me." Celeste answered. "I would never miss the presentation of Serenity's daughter. 

"Although I wish I could have brought Raychelle." 

"Yes, I believe all the senshi would of liked to bring their daughters." Artemis inquired. "Though the trip would have tired them out" 

"It really would have been nice if Selenity could have met her senshi." said Luna. "It would have given them an earlier chance at becoming friends." 

"Did Lorriane, Marina, or Dysis bring their children?" 

"No. I believe it was on account of the distance. After all their planets are the farthest for the moon." Luna told her. 

"Not to mention they're still only two years old." added Artemis. 

"Well, I better go find Serenity." Celeste said "Care to point me in the right direction?" 

"Of course. She's in the meeting chamber." answered Artemis. 

"Thank you Artemis. I'll see you both later." 

Right after Celeste left, a woman with long, dark purple hair entered. Her hair had been pulled into a half pony tail, with a purple sequined clip. She was wearing a long sleeved black gown, that reached her ankles, with purple sequins. Her eyes were a darker violet then Celeste. The woman had an alura of someone with great power. 

"Gabrielle! You look absolutely marvelous" Luna cried. 

"Thank you Luna." 

"How have you been doing?" Artemis asked. 

"Fine. I'm still waiting for a daughter though." she told them. "I feel as if I'm missing out on something important." 

"Don't worry Gabrielle. I'm sure you'll be blessed with a daughter soon." 

"I hope so. Anyway how is Serenity?" 

"She's really been happy since she's had Selenity." Luna told her. "Maybe you'd like to visit Selenity before you go talk to Serenity." 

"Yes. That's would be nice. Where is she?" 

"Selenity is in the bed chambers, third one down the right of the hall." Artemis pointed in the directions of the chambers. 

"Thank you Luna, Artemis!" Gabrielle called out as she disappeared around a corner. 

"Good day Gabrielle!" said a voice around the corner, of which Gabrielle had disappeared. 

Gabrielle saw someone with short blue black hair standing a few feet away from her. The person was a woman. She was wearing a sky blue evening dress with pearls sewn around the waist and neck line. Her hair was held back by two, blue tear shaped decorated, clips. The outfit complimented her deep blue eyes. 

"Hello Adrienne." she greeted. "I thought you we're coming with Oriana?" 

"I was. But you know her." sighed Adrienne. "She's always late for everything." 

"I know." Gabrielle replied as she recalled a few of the times the blonde hair senshi had been late for something. "Why is she late this time?" 

"It seems that she forgot the incantation for her present, for Selenity." she answered. "Or so she says. I think she was going to change into something more suitable for the presentation." 

"Oh really. How could you tell?" 

"Well, what really gave it away was when she came to meet me in her senshi uniform. I believe she mixed up the dates for the presentation. She thought today was the senshi meeting and tomorrow would be the presentation." 

"That Oriana! Won't she ever learn?" laughed Gabrielle. 

"I don't think she will ever change." smile Adrienne. "But then again I don't want her to." 

"I think everyone would agree with you on that. I know I do" 

"I think so too. But I guess I should go tell Luna that Oriana will be late." Adrienne said. "Do you mind telling me where she is?" 

"No. Not at all. She's just around the corner." Gabrielle answered. 

"Thank you. I will meet you later in the..." 

"Meeting Chamber." 

"Oh, of course. Good bye Gabrielle!" 

"Good bye Adrienne!" 

Everyone has made it to the presentation, except Oriana who was _very_ late. After all the reading of rights, loyalty, et cetera, et cetera... The guest presented to the royal family, of the moon, gifts. The senshi's presents were magical gifts of things such as, strength, grace, intelligence, courage, beauty, and such. 

Oriana bursted though the doors just as the last gift was given. Oriana's blonde hair fell down across her shoulders. Her short red dress looked great considering her mad rush over. She had china blue eyes that shone with apologies towards Serenity for being late. 

"Am I too late to present my gift?" asked a breathless Oriana. 

"No, in fact you made it just in time." Briana told her. 

"Yes, luckily for you I just finished presenting my gift." Lorianne told her. 

"Good, that means I can still give my gift to Selenity." 

"Well? What are you waiting for? Selenity's 16th birthday. Go on!" Urged Celeste. 

Just as Oriana reached Selenity the throne room's doors blasted open and windows shattered into the room. Then a burst of black smoke appeared in of the middle of the room. Out of the smoke came Malia. She was beautiful, with her black hair, green eyes, and pale skin, but her soul was filled with evil. Malia was dress in the usual black garments of an evil sorceress. She started walking up to the moon princess. 

"Uranus World Shaking!" 

"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" 

When Malia had arrived all the queen's senshi had automatically transformed, while the other guests ran in terror out of the room. The senshi started throwing their attacks at her as soon as they had finished transforming. Uranus and Jupiter had been the first to transform. 

"You think you can defeat me!" screamed Malia as she side-stepped the attacks. The attacks collided with the walls behind her. "You have no idea who you're dealing with. 

"I am the Great Sorceress of Earth, Malia." 

"Yeah? Well, we don't care. Even if you were the Queen of the Earth." Mars replied. "We still won't let you get away with this." 

"Bursting through the doors in the middle of a ceremony is bad conduct." Mercury claimed. "And that is a bad example to set for the princess of the moon." 

"Ur... Mercury? Shouldn't you be worried about what she's going to do." Venus told her. 

"I doubt you could change what was done. You really should be concerned about her next course of action." was Pluto's reply. 

"Enough with the chit chat!" Malia yelled. "You're interfering with my plan." 

"Well, whatever you're plan is, we won't let it get carried out. Neptune Deep Submerge!" 

Malia dodged the attack with ease and it continued on to destroy another wall. "Is that the best you can manag--" 

While she had been talking Saturn had managed to hit her with an attack. But Malia didn't sway much under the attack. If fact she was beginning to look very annoyed with their failing attempts. 

"I'm not here for a fight." Malia said. 

"To bad, you've got one." Jupiter replied. 

"You know you can't win." 

"What makes you so sure?" Pluto said. "The coming of events is not something you can predict." 

"Well, you haven't had a taste of my power yet, now have you?" 

Even before she finished her sentence she had sent two balls of energy at them. Uranus, Jupiter, Venus, Pluto, Neptune, and Mars had managed to dodge her attacks. But Saturn and Mercury weren't so lucky. They were blasted into the walls. 

"You're not getting away with hurting my friends!" yelled Jupiter. 

"Ditto." Venus agreed. 

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" 

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" 

"You heard what they said." Neptune told Uranus. "Let's back them up!" 

"You've got it!" 

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" 

"Uranus World Shaking!" 

"And that goes double for me." Mars added. 

"We're not going to allow you to continue on destroying." Pluto said. 

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" 

"Pluto Dead Scream." whispered Pluto 

All of their attacks combined a headed straight at Malia. Fortunately for the senshi it hit her. Unfortunately she had dodged enough of the attack so it hadn't hurt her much. 

"Dang! How did she dodge that!" Jupiter said. "It should have been a direct hit." 

"She's quick." Neptune claimed. "Quicker then us." 

"Now do you surrender? Or do I have to do some more convincing?" asked Malia. 

"We will not forfeit to you." Mercury replied. "You can't make us surrender. Ever!" 

Saturn and Mercury had finally regained conscious after being blasted into the walls. Malia's reply to that was to blast Neptune and Jupiter into the walls. 

"Neptune! Jupiter!" screamed Uranus. "That's it. You've asked for it." 

"Uranus Sky Quake!" 

Energy started collecting in front of her when it had collected enough it formed into three sun-like symbols. They started at Malia together then spreaded farther apart. Soon they came at her from three different directions. Malia threw an attack at the symbols. Her attack hit two of the energy symbols. So one of the masses of energy hit her. 

"Oh yeah! We could use our new attacks." Venus reminded everyone. "We just got them, remember." 

"Right! It's time to teach this earth sorceress who's boss!" said Mars 

"Mars Fire Burst!" 

A large ring of fire appears out of nowhere and surrounds Mars. It then bursts and heads towards Malia. Who tries to dodge the attack, but the fire just moves towards her new location. It hits her at her new spot. 

"Mercury Ice Glaciat--" 

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to cut this one short." Malia interrupted Mercury. 

Malia then trapped the senshi in five domes of energy. Since they had scattered after her first attack. So as not to be in one spot should Malia have attacked them again. 

"Now. Serenity, Cyrus. As you know I was not invited to this little ceremony." 

"Well, we had ran out of--" began Artemis. 

"Silence! I do not want to hear of your excuses." 

"Listen we apologize for not inviting you." Luna said. "Why don't we just be reasonable." 

"It's too late for reason!" she screamed. "Now out of my way." 

Not waiting for a reply she blasted Luna and Artemis out of her way. Straight into the wall. She then approached the king and queen. 

"I see you seem to have a great liking for red roses." said Malia as she looked around at the remains of the crushed and burnt roses. 

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Cyrus. 

"Why my dear king. It has everything to do with this." Malia said with a sickenly sweet voice. "My my. Is this Selenity? I'm sure she would have grown up to be a beautiful young woman." 

"What do you mean _would have_? What are you going to do to her?" Serenity asked. 

"You'll see, oh you'll see." she replied. "On her 16th birthday. The princess of the moon will be given a red rose." 

"What's wrong with getting a red rose? If this is a joke..." Cyrus said 

"Oh there's more to it then that. You see your little princess will prick herself." continued Malia. "Now here's the big finish. Selenity will DIE!!!" 

"No!" gasped Serenity. "No! Please can't we talk this over." 

"Yes, I'm sure we might be able to work something out." begged the king. 

"No. The time for talking is over!" and with that Malia disappeared. 

When Malia disappeared the senshi had been set free. Serenity had collapsed into tears at the thought of her daughter's death. Cyrus tried to comfort his wife, but he too was upset of the previous events. Mars came up to Serenity, but even she could not change what was done. Nor was there a way to take away the curse. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. Venus spoke up. 

"Serenity. Cyrus. There is no way to keep the curse from happeni--oof." 

"Venus. Stop making it worst for them." Mars said after hitting Venus in the stomach. 

"I... wasn't... finished..." she managed to gasp out. 

"Well, what were you going to say?" asked Jupiter. 

"Yes, if you've figured a way to save Selenity. Then tell us." Neptune said. 

By now Venus had gotten her breath back. "Wait a second and I will tell you." 

"Hurry up! We don't have all eternity." replied Uranus. 

"Serenity? Cyrus?" Venus called. 

"Yes Oriana?" Cyrus asked. "What is it?" 

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry that there's nothing I can do to lift the curse." she said. "But there may be a way I can alter the curse. Seeing as I still have something left to gave." 

"Can you really do that?" asked Saturn. "Is that even possible?" 

"I believe it is." Mercury answered. "There may be a way to change the effects of the possible outcome of a curse." 

"Although someone must alter the curse in the form of a gift." Pluto continued. "And as you all know one can only give one magical gift per occasion." 

"But everyone's given Selenity her gift!" Uranus said. 

"Not true Uranus. Venus still hasn't given Selenity her gift." Neptune reminded her. "She never got the chance to." 

"True. That was my point." Venus, now back to Oriana, told them. "I don't think Malia realized there was a way to alter the spell." 

"So, you're telling me that there's a way to alter the curse so that Selenity won't die?" Cyrus asked. 

"I... remember... now!" said Serenity, who was recovering from crying. "Oriana please... save my daughter from... this curse." 

"Yes, of course Cyrus, Serenity." Oriana said. "My dear Selenity. Instead of fated death, you will meet with eternal sleep. Until your one true love awakens you with a kiss." 

"Serenity. Cyrus. Are you all alright?" Luna asked. "What did we miss?" 

"What happened?" Artemis asked. 

After telling the royal advisers all that had happened after they were knocked into the wall. 

Cyrus said. "We really need to talk about the lack of security later, Artemis." 

"See Artemis?" Lorriane told him. "I told you, you needed more security." 

* * *

Well? What do you think? As you've noticed I described two of the new attacks. Not to mention Queen Serenity's Senshi. If you haven't figured out who's who then maybe my story notes can help you out. Now all comments, flames, suggestions, etc... you can send them to me at wzerogirl@yahoo.com 

~*Hoshi*~

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer*  
I don't own Sailor Moon. All characters (Except for a few) are the property of the great creator of Sailormoon Naoko Takeuchi and the companies that own Sailor Moon. Only the story and new characters are mine. 

Sailor Star Dust here! Yeah, yeah I know it's been a while since my last chapter. I've been sort of busy. Ah, the busy life of a Student. You know I hate it. Personally it's the work that gets me. Anyway I hope you enjoy this fanfic. 

* * *

A Kingdom's Tale  
By: Hikarino Hoshi  
a.k.a.  
Sailor Star Dust

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The evil sorceress, Malia, had cast a spell on the young princess of the moon. Which King Cyrus, Queen Serenity, and the senshi were discussing on how to handle the, now altered, curse. 

"Cyrus. Serenity." Lorriane addressed. "I think it might be best if you were to assign, to the princess, our daughters to be her official senshi." 

"Yes, I think that would be a wise course of action to take." Dysis agreed with Lorriane. "And I believe that our daughters would be best for it." 

"I believe Dysis may have a point." Adrienne said. "It would be better, for Selenity, if she had senshi. Preferably around her age level. So that she would be able to better bond with her senshi." 

"It sounds like a great idea!" Exclaimed Briana. "That way we'll be around more!" 

"Then it's settled. As soon as our daughters are old enough we'll begin their training." Oriana said. 

"But, do you think that's enough?" Asked Artemis. "And what until then? We can't leave the princess unguarded all the time while her senshi are away." 

"Artemis is right." Agreed Luna. "What will we do until then?" 

"Well, Luna. Artemis. Until Selenity's senshi are old enough. You two will watch over the princess." Serenity told them. "And when her senshi arrive you two will train them as well. You will also watch over them, as you will do for the princess." 

As an extra precaution, I suggest we ban all roses from the kingdom until the danger has passed." Cyrus said. "Which means we must kill all the rose bushes in the royal garden." 

"Cyrus, doesn't that mean destroying all the flowers in the garden? You have the roses everywhere." Celeste said. 

"Yes, but I will do everything in my power to keep my daughter safe." 

So that day the entire garden was uprooted and burned. So as to keep the princess safe. The next day they began to plant new flowers to replaced the ones they had destroyed. 

Six year old Princess Minda, Mina, was being brought over to the Moon Kingdom for her very first meeting with her fellow senshi. Of whom she would one-day lead. She was also there to meet the moon princess, Selenity. Minda was very nervous about the meeting. As she had been told she and the senshi are to guard the princess at all costs. 

"Mother?" 

"Yes Mina?" 

"Is the princess nice?" 

"Oh, Mina, you always ask that." 

"Well, mother is she?" Asked the impatient Mina. 

"Yes, Mina. If she is anything like her parents you'll surely adore her." Oriana replied. "Why so worried? Afraid you won't get along?" 

"No. It's just that... well what if she's mean? Will I still have to guard her?" Asked Mina. "And do I have to play with her." 

"Oh Mina! I'm sure you'll just love her." 

"I hope so mama. I hope so...." 

Meanwhile at another transporter...on the planet Mars. Someone was also making a trip to meet the princess. 

"But Mom! I don't want to meet the princess!" 

"Rayechelle!" Reprimand Celeste. "Selenity is a very special young lady." 

"Well so am I. So why don't I have any senshi to guard me?" Complained Raye. "I'm a princess too! What's so special about her!" 

"Raye, I've explained it to you before." Replied Celeste. "She needs protection because she's under a curse. Plus it's our duty to protect the royal Moon family." 

"Well when I get put under a curse then she'll have to protect me." She said. "Anyway I hope the curse comes true." 

Rayechelle, that wasn't nice. You better behave yourself in front of Selenity. Promise!" 

"Mom!" 

"Promise me Rayechelle!" 

"Okay, okay. I promise mother." Sighed Raye. 

"Good." Said Celeste. ~She's just like me when I was told to protect Serenity.~ 

As Celeste was thinking that some people were having a conversation on Uranus. Two of the people included the seven-year-old boyish Amara and her best friend Michelle. 

"If anyone tries anything I'll fry them!" Shouted Amara. "I'll teach them to mess with the senshi of Uranus!" 

"Amara, you don't have to shout." Michelle told her. "You'll probably scare the inner senshi." 

"Michelle's right dear. You should listen to her." Lorriane told her. 

"But mom she's a girl!" Replied Amara. 

"So what would you be?" Asked Michelle. "A freak?" 

"Michelle, that wasn't a nice thing to say." 

"Sorry mom." Answered Michelle. "But Amara knows I'm just teasing." 

"Yeah! Hey mom can I be in charge?" Amara asked. 

"No, Amara you know that the senshi of Venus are in charge." Marina told her. 

"Yeah I know." 

Although, Amara will probably do so well they'll put her in charge. Michelle claimed. 

"Sigh, remember how we use to be like that?" Asked Marina. 

"I know. Lucky we out grew that." Lorriane replied. "I almost killed Oriana and Briana because of it." 

"Letitia! Slow down. Nothing's going to happen to her before we get there!" Yelled Queen Briana. In the teleportation room on Jupiter. Letitia, Lita, seemed happier then usual. 

"Sorry mother. I just excited to meet her." Claimed Lita. "I hope she's nice just like everyone says." 

"::laughs:: Lita I'm sure of it." Said Briana. "Why do you want to know?" 

"It's nothing mom." 

"Come on Lita. You can tell me." 

"Well everyone's either afraid of me or wants to hurt me." Lita told her mom. "No one wants to be my friend." 

"Oh Lita!" Briana comforted. "Here let me tell you something. You don't have to listen to them. Underneath all that tough exterior, there's a sweet personality." 

"Well why can't anyone see it?" 

"Lita, just be patient. Someday you'll make a friend. That won't just be your friend because they're afraid of you." 

"I hope so." Lita said. ~I hope the princess won't be like everyone else that I've met.~ 

Saturn was bringing her four-year-old daughter to meet the moon princess. Being from Saturn, Hotaru had great power and would be important to the team. 

"Mama, will they be afraid?" Asked the Princess of Saturn. 

"Why should they be?" 

"Mama you know why. Because I'm the messiah of death and destruction. The Messiah of Darkness." Hotaru answered. 

"Hotaru of course not. I'm sure the other senshi will understand." Gabrielle replied. 

"But mama isn't Selenity the Messiah of Light?" Asked Hotaru. "What if we won't get along? We're enemies!" 

"Selenity won't ignore you because you are the Messiah of darkness." 

"They're probably just like everyone else. Everyone is afraid of darkness. Destruction. Silence." Hotaru continued. "They'll never play with me! Or talk to me." 

"Hotaru, we'll talk about it later. Okay?" 

"Okay mama." 

Dysis and her daughter Trista were on their way to the moon kingdom like everyone else. For the same reason. To meet the Princess Selenity. Also like everyone else Trista was nervous about the meeting. 

"What if I bored her? What if she bores me?" Asked young Trista. "How can I protect her if she puts me to sleep?!" 

"Don't worry Trista. You won't. She won't." 

"But how can you be sure that she won't bore me?" 

"I have seen the past, present, and future, Trista, so I know." 

"But mother. You have always told me that the future is not easy to predict. And even so it can still be changed." She repeated. "What if it's wrong? What if I do bore her?" 

"Trista, please don't worry everything will be fine. I know it will be." Dysis said. "Just trust me." 

"I do mother. I do." ~I just hope you're right once again.~ 

"Don't worry. It'll turn out fine in the end. I know it will." Dysis repeated. "Just keep your duty in mind." 

Another conversation about Selenity is taking place. This time on the planet Mercury. Only this one is slightly different then the others. 

"Mother. We will be trained in the fullest extent. Am I right?" 

"Yes, Amy that is correct." 

"I will be able to control water in its solid form of matter. Although, I don't really see how I can be of any use with ice. My powers don't seem to do much." Amy stated. 

"Well Amy. The senshi from Mercury have always been the base of the group. The planners. We come up with a strategy so we can succeed against our enemies." 

"Still I wish I had powers more like the others. That way I could help protects the princess also." Amy said. "Although I can see the point of coming with a strategy. But we are all so unprepared. I believe some training would be good at this point." 

"Yes. Being the brains of the inner senshi has its advantages. We can be of more use if we come up with a plan before we fight." Adrienne told Amy. "We make up one of the most important part of the senshi." 

All the Queen's Senshi soon arrive at the palace on the moon. They left their daughters to go meet the others and talk about important matters. Each of their daughters start looking around at their surroundings and they had all heard about the beautiful flowers on the moon and decided to go see them. 

"Hey! Who are you?" Asked Michelle. 

"I should ask you the same thing." Replied Raye. 

"Well, we asked first!" Yelled Amara. 

"Shouldn't you be ashamed of yourself, yelling like that?" Mina said. 

"Don't you know that no one is allowed in this part of the gardens?" Amy said. "Only the royal family and their senshi are." 

"Well, what are you doing here?" Lita asked. "You're not part of the royal family." 

"Well neither are you." Raye yelled. 

"Well I'm a senshi so I'm allowed!" Exclaimed Mina. 

"So what we're senshi too!" Amara yelled. "So we're allowed here too." 

"Wait a moment. So we are all here to protect the Moon Princess?" Trista asked. 

"Doesn't that mean we'll be working together?" Hotaru asked. "Then we should get to know each other." 

"Well, we should probably start with our names. I am the Princess of Mercury. Amanda, but just call me Amy." 

"My name is Michelle. Princess of Neptune." Michelle introduced. "And this is Amara; she's the princess of Uranus." 

"I'm Rayechelle of Mars. Also known as Raye" said Raye. "It's nice meeting you." 

"I am Hotaru. Daughter of Gabrielle. Princess of Saturn." 

"Hi! I'm Minda, Mina for short. I am the Princess of Venus. It'll be great working with you!" 

"Nice to meet you. My name is Trista. I am the Daughter of Queen Dysis of Pluto." 

"Hey, Cool! I'm Princess Letitia from Jupiter, but you can call me Lita." 

A little girl about six came running up. She had blonde hair done in little buns on top of her head. With some loose curls hanging from them. She was wearing a light pink dress with short sleeves. 

"Hi!" The girl greeted. "Whatcha doing here?" 

"Hi. We were just having a discussion." Trista told her. "What about you?" 

"I live here." She replied. "What's your name?" 

"I'm Amara. This is Michelle. And these are my new friends." 

She pointed as she named them. "Trista, Hotaru, Amy, Mina, Lita, and Raye." Amara introduced. 

"Nice to meet you." Everyone said. 

"Nice to meet you too! People call me Selen. So whatcha talking about?" the girl asked. 

"We are talking about the princess." Lita told her. "We're her senshi." 

"Not like we had any choice." Complained Raye. "I don't wanna baby-sit some stuck-up princess." 

"You don't even know what she's like!" Michelle said. "How can you tell if she's stuck-up?" 

"Besides it's our duty to protect her." Trista stated. "It was decided for us long ago." 

Selen broke into their conversation. "I don't think it can be that bad. Can it?" 

"You haven't been around many princesses have you?" Mina asked. 

Selen shook her head. "Not really. Are they all bad?" 

"Not all of them are Selen. It's just hard to find a lot of High Princesses who haven't be spoiled to death by their parents." Amy told Selen. 

"I've only met seven princesses who weren't stuck-up." Amara announced. "And they are standing in front of you." 

"Oh! So you're all princesses too?" Selen asked. 

"Huh? What do ya mean too?" Hotaru asked. 

Before Selen could answer King Cyrus, Queen Serenity, Luna, Artemis and the queens of the Solar Planets approach their daughters. 

"I see you have met Princess Selenity." Oriana said. 

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Asked Mina. 

"Everyone this is King Cyrus, Queen Serenity, Luna, and Artemis." Celeste introduced. 

"Mommy!" Shouted Selen. "Daddy! Luna! Artemis!" 

Selen runs up to the queen and hugs her tightly. Serenity smiles down on her. 

"Selen! What are you doing?" Amy exclaimed. "You can't run up to the queen like that!" 

"Amy it's okay." Adriana told her. "Selen is Serenity's daughter." 

"Selen's Princess Selenity." Lorriane said. 

"SHE'S THE PRINCESS?!!!" Raye shouted. 

"We should have known!" Exclaimed Amara. "It was so obvious! How could we have missed that?" She said pointing at the buns on top of Selen's head. 

"So you're gonna be my protectors..." Selenity said. "I want you to be my friends. Not my senshi or protectors. Just my friends." 

"By what I saw, you get along quite nicely." Dysis stated. "I'm sure this arrangement will work out." 

"Yes, you can't deny that you were becoming friends." Agreed Gabrielle. 

"Well, let's started shall we?" Asked Marina. 

Briana replied. "You had better get to know one another and the palace." 

The Queen's Senshi took their daughters on a tour of the palace. With Serenity, Cyrus, Luna, Artemis, and Selenity leading the way. They ended the tour at the Senshi training room. Which was a large building mainly used for hand to hand combat. All uses of magical energy attacks were to be practiced outside. 

"Listen kids. We'll leave you to play." Lorriane said. 

"Yes, we have some important business to discuss." Adrienne added. 

"Don't get into any trouble." Dysis warned. "Will be inside if you need us." 

Then Serenity, Cyrus, the Senshi, and the advisers went inside to discuss their children's training. And how they were to work everything out. 

"Hey let's do some practicing!" Lita shouted. "I bet I'll beat you all!" 

"You're on!" Amara replied. 

"Did you all remember the transformation phrases and wands?" Asked Trista. 

"Of course!" Replied Raye. "Let's go!" 

"If you insist. Neptune Power!" 

"Uranus Power!" 

"Pluto Power!" 

"Saturn Power!" 

"Venus Power!" 

"Jupiter Power!" 

"Mars Power!" 

"Mercury Power!" 

"Get ready to eat fire!" Yelled Sailor Chibi Mars. "Mars Fire! IGNITE!" Mars' fire attack was dodged by Jupiter and it burnt a nearby sapling into ashes. 

"Nice one Mars!" Chibi Jupiter. "But I can do better!" 

* * *

Well from now on the senshi are the ones we know now. Such as Lita/Mako, Raye/Rei, Amy/Ami, etc... you get the point. Maybe not to this part. But that's how I go. Hmmm....maybe I'll try writing another fanfic. Hopefully it'll be faster than this one. And if this don't seem to have a point to it, it does. Well it's suppose to have one in the next chapter. 

~*Hoshi*~

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer*  
I don't own Sailor Moon. All characters (Except for a few) are the property of the great creator of Sailormoon Naoko Takeuchi and the companies that own Sailor Moon. Only the story and new characters are mine. 

Hi yes I know it's been a long time. But my well of ideas ran dry. Meaning I didn't know what to write. And I still don't. Well, here's the third chapter of "A Kingdom's Tale" by me Sailor Star Dust. 

* * *

A Kingdom's Tale  
By: Hikarino Hoshi  
a.k.a.  
Sailor Star Dust

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Ahhhh!!!!!" screamed Sulo as Mars' attack burned into her chest. 

"Nice one Mars, but I can do better!" Jupiter shouted. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!!!" 

"Right! Mars Fire Ignite!!!" 

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!!!" 

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!!!" 

The Inner senshi attacks had struck Sulo full blast and she dissolved into a pile of dust. Later the inner senshi met in the Senshi training room where they were discussing the current events and attacks. 

"I miss the Outers so much!" Mina said. "I can't believe they had to be sent to the meeting on Neptune!" 

"I know how you feel Mina;" Lita confined, "I mean even though they will only be gone for three weeks I'll miss having Amara around to spare with." 

"And I'll miss conversing with Michelle. She and I have an all-out swimming race four weeks from now." 

"I'm surprised Amy." Raye told her. "I didn't think you liked competing with anyone." 

Amy blushes and changes the subject around to Princess Selenity. 

"What about Selene's Birthday?" Amy asked. "She'll turn sixteen soon." 

"Well what about it?" Raye asked. 

"Raye you remember the curse!" Mina exclaimed then intoned. "On her 16th birthday. The princess of the moon will be given a red rose. Selenity will prick herself and die!!!" 

"But didn't Oriana alter the curse so Selene will only fall asleep instead of die?" Lita asked trying to recall what she had been told after the senshi's first triumphed over an invader. 

"True Lita, true. But remember we want Selene to remain awake, if her 16th birthday passes without incident then she'll be safe." Amy reminded everyone. "It is our job to keep Selene out of difficult situations. If not we would not be authorized in standard procedures of the security." 

"Yeah whatever, but Selene's birthday is coming all too soon." Mina told them. "Besides I still got some birthday presents to buy. Not to mention a new dress." 

"Sounds great count me in for it Mina." 

"Me three. What about you Amy?" asked Raye. 

"I have already gotten Selene's gift picked out. So I won't be joining you." 

"Oh come on don't be an old fuddy duddy. Have some fun Princess Amanda. It won't kill you." Mina said. 

"Well... alright. But I want to get finished with my book on Equations of Sub-dimensional Factors." 

All of the Inner Solar Princesses except for Amy got sweatdrops over their heads and shouted. "Amy! Have some fun!" With a few protests from the Mercurian Princess they set off for some shopping. And maybe some adventure. 

---------------------------------------- 

Later that day. About 3 hours before Selenity's party. The girls were walking back to the palaces loaded down with bags. Amy was glaring at them saying something while the others looked as though the need a long break. 

"Amy we're sorry! We didn't mean too!" Lita claimed as Amy went on about their bad conduct at the stores. Though Lita wasn't a bit sorry for punching that jerk for hitting on her. "We won't ever do it ever again!" 

"That's what you always say Lita! It's not good for senshi to lose their tempers so quickly." Amy reprimands."We are suppose to set standards and follow rules not break them." 

Mina sighed as she listened to Amy reprimand them for getting into a fight with some boys at the stores. "Amy it wasn't -our- fault those guys were hitting on us. We -only- did what was right." ~Besides you weren't the one who received a slap on the behind from them.~ Mina thought. 

"What was right? You call knocking out 2 guys and sending the other 5 to a hospital right?!" 

~Uh oh...~ thought Raye as she saw Amy's face turn red in anger. If they wanted to have any fun in the future they had better fix things and quick! 

"You're right Amanda." Raye said. "We really should have known better than to fight civilians." ~Even though I'm not a bit sorry I sent 3 of those guys to the hospital. That's what they get for pinching me.~ 

"Yeah, we weren't exactly even tempered today. It's probably on account of the coming events." apparently Mina also took note of Amy's anger signs. "There's been a lot of pressure on us to keep Selene safe." 

"Hai, it's true. Even our moms are coming to this party, since they were here when the curse was placed." Lita told everyone. "They plan on seeing the spell through. For better or for worst." 

After a few minutes of chit chat the four Inner Senshi left to attend other matters, but not before agreeing to meet later in front of the meeting chamber to fetch Selenity and take her to the ballroom for her surprise party. 

~It was tough this year.~ thought Mina as she gathered her things and headed for her chambers. ~But we pulled it off. Selene probably thinks her parents are off on business and that we forgot.~ 

"Mina!" yelled a girl with blonde hair pulled into buns on each side of her head with the rest of her hair coming out of those buns. She was wearing a white gown with an emperor waist decorated with gold curlicues. 

"What cha got there?" asked Selenity. 

"Nothing Princess just did some shopping with the other senshi." 

At the word 'shopping' Selenity started to peek into one of the bags. Fortunately for Mina, she picked the bag with the two volleyballs. 

"What's this for?" 

Mina nearly broke down and told Selene about the surprise party when she saw Selene's face fall. But she knew the others would kill her if she did. 

"It's for volleyball practice Selene." Mina explained. "I'm the team's star player." 

"Oh..." Selene could believe it. Mina, the girl who was almost like her in every way, including looks, forgot today was her birthday. Selene's eyes started to water as she thought of how everyone had rushed off today on -important- matters and left her all by herself. Even Luna and Artemis had left her alone. Selene came out of her thoughts just in time to here Mina excuse herself. 

"Listen Selenity. I really must go. I have something I forgot to do. I'll see you tonight." 

"Alright Mina." Selenity replied as Mina disappeared around the corner leaving Selenity feeling very alone. 

She didn't like feeling alone. "Well if they're all busy that means they won't notice if I'm gone!" 

Selenity smiled at the opportunity to go down to earth for a quick visit before the meeting in less than 2 hours. Pulling up her long skirts Selene did a very unprincess-like thing. She ran down the halls towards the teleportation room. 

---------------------------------------- 

An hour later Selenity was walking down a pathway in the middle of a field of flowers. She always loved going to the Earth. The flowers always seemed to be bright as if to tell the world to let go of their troubles, and they perfume the air with their scents. The sun shined brightly on the earth, unlike the moon where the sun never shined brighter than the earth's morning sun. 

Selenity sighed wishing she had been born on the earth. "It's so beautiful here...I wish I didn't have to go back." 

"It is lovely isn't it? Did you run away too?" 

"Huh? Who's there?" Selene asked. "What do you want?" 

"Whoa! Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you!" said the voice. 

"Well where are you?" 

"Over here." Came the reply as a young woman with deep auburn hair and sparkling sea green eyes leapt from a tree a few yards away from her. She was wearing a long blue-green dress with long sleeves, tied around her waist was a silver sash carrying two pouches. And by the way they were jingling, Selene figured they contained coins. When the young woman reached Selene, she realized the woman was no older than she was. 

"Good day to you. What are you doing here alone?" asked the woman. "Did you run away?" 

"Good day. As a matter of fact, I did not run away. I just went out for a walk without telling anyone." Selene replied. 

The woman laughed. "Then I guess we both didn't tell anyone we left. Oh, by the way my name is Nicole. What's yours?" 

"My name is Selenity, but my friends call me Selene." 

"Would you like to come to the fair with me Selenity?" Asked Nicole. "I'd love the company before my parents come looking for me." 

"It would be my pleasure and please call me Selene." 

Meanwhile back on the moon. Everyone was in a frenzy, ever since Luna discovered the princess missing. 

---------------------------------------- 

"Ok here's what we do." Oriana yelled so everyone could hear her. "Adrienne, Briana, Celeste, and I will check our planets for her. Serenity you contact Dysis, Marina, Lorriane, and Gabrielle to tell them what's going on and have them check their planets as well." 

"It's possible that Selenity could have decided to visit Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru. So tell them as well." Adrienne spoke up. 

"Right, now what about us?" asked Lita. "What are we suppose to do while you guys run off to look for her?" 

"Just stay here in case she returns." Celeste ordered before joining the other Queens for the teleportation and communication rooms. 

Raye wasn't happy about being left behind. "This isn't fair! They're looking in all the wrong places! She's probably on earth and they expect us to sit still?" 

"I agree with Raye. Selene probably -is- on the earth." Amy said. "And no one's bothering to look there." 

"So we simply take matters into our own hands." Mina replied. "Let's transform and teleport there." 

"Hai!" Agreed the other three. The girls then transformed into their Sailor uniforms. 

"Venus Power!" 

"Jupiter Power!" 

"Mars Power!" 

"Mercury Power!" 

"Sailor Teleport!" 

The four inner senshi disappeared in a collage of blue, red, green, and orange lights as they teleported to the earth in order to look for the Moon Princess. Meanwhile on the earth Selenity and her new friend, Nicole, were having a blast at the fair. 

"This has been the greatest!" exclaimed Selene. "I've never seen so many people having fun!" 

Nicole giggled at Selene's enthusiasm. "Yeah, I'm sorry it has to end though. I should be getting home." Nicole said sadly. "But before I go I want to give you this. It's a rose, you seem to like them." 

Selene smiled as she excepted the rose. "Thank you! No one's ever given me a rose before." 

Nicole smiled back at her. "Well, I'm glad I was the first." 

Suddenly Selene pricked herself. "Ouch!" 

"Hey are you ok? You look pale." Nicole said. "Hey! Selene get up! What's wrong?" Nicole started to panic as Selene collapsed. "Oh my goodness. Someone help!" She looked around and noticed they were alone. "This isn't good. I've got to get help. Don't worry Selene I'll be right back." 

Nicole quickly got up and started running back to the fair, when suddenly lights appeared in front of her. She could just barely make out shapes in the light, and before she could stop herself she had collided with the figures. 

"Gahh!" "Ouff!" "I'm so sorry!" "That's fine, but get your foot out of my face!" "Stop moving!" "Let me up!" "As soon as she gets off of me!" "Ouch! That hurts!" "Sorry!" 

After a few minutes of this Nicole and the figures finally detangled themselves (Like you don't know who they are :-)). Nicole couldn't help but stare at them. They were wearing the oddest outfits she had ever seen. And they were wearing the exact same thing except in different colors. They each were wearing white bodices with different colored scarves tied around their necks with matching short skirts. Right where the scarves would have been tied there were bows, and there was another bow at the back of their skirts right where their bodices and skirts met. 

"What are you staring at?!" snapped the one in red. 

"Now just calm down. We do look a bit peculiar in our uniforms." said the one in blue. 

"Besides you're scaring her." reprimanded the one in green. 

"Excuse me. Miss." Nicole turned to see one in orange looking at her, and she looked incredibly similar to Selene. "We're looking for a girl. About 16, with long blonde hair done in two odangos up on her head." 

"You mean Selene? Oh thank the stars!" exclaimed Nicole. "She collapsed and I don't know what to do!" 

"She COLLAPSED!!!" shouted the one in red. 

The one in green ran up to Nicole and grabbed the front of her dress. "What in Jupiter's name did you do to her!" 

"Let her go right now!" the orange one yelled at the green one. "We don't want to harm her." 

"Fine!" said the one in green. "But if I fine out she had anything to do with Selene collapsing I will shock her to death with my lightning." 

"Not if I kill her first." the red one was glaring hatefully at Nicole. 

"Now don't jump to conclusions. We have to fine out the story first." The blue one laid a hand on red one's shoulder. 

"Right." agreed the orange. "Now take us to her and explain along the way. By the way, I'm Sailor Venus. The one in red is Sailor Mars, the green one is Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mercury is the one in blue." 

"All right this way. And I'm Nicole." Nicole led them to Selene as she explained what happened. In turn Venus explained the curse to Nicole. 

"I feel terrible. If I had known about this curse I would have never given her that rose." 

"Don't feel bad Nicole." Jupiter said. "You didn't know. Selene doesn't even know." 

"But it's still my fault she's the way she is now." 

"It's alright we don't blame you!" Mars said. "So lay off the subject already!" 

When the senshi got to Selenity they formed a circle and were preparing to teleport. 

"Wait!" Nicole yelled. "How do you break the curse? Maybe I can help, since I got her in this mess." 

"There's nothing you can do." stated Mercury. "The curse can only be lifted by the kiss of her true love." 

"You're a nice person Nicole. I hope that you can forgive yourself and live a happy life without feeling sorry." Venus told her. 

"It wasn't intentional. We forgive you and you should do the same. Jupiter Power!" 

"Venus Power!" 

"Mercury Power!" 

"Mars Power!" 

"Sailor Teleport!" 

As the last light of the Sailor Teleport was fading Nicole heard the Sailor Senshi's voices. "Good bye Nicole. Don't worry about Selene we'll make sure she'll wake up." 

Nicole nodded and said quietly. "I know. And I'll do everything I can to help." 

Back on the Moon Kingdom. 

"I couldn't find her Serenity." Celeste told the queen. "I'm so sorry." 

"We didn't have any luck either." Lorriane reported. 

"Argh!" Amara slammed her fist into the wall. "If only we were here. Selene wouldn't be missing." 

"Amara don't blame yourself." Michelle tried to soothe her. "You didn't know she'd turn up missing." 

Hotaru came running in with Trista. "Guys the inner senshi found her! Look!" Sure enough Amara and Michelle looked over to where Hotaru and Trista had indicated and saw the Inner Senshi appear with a sleeping Selenity. 

"Goddesses! Where did you find her?" asked Serenity. "Why isn't she waking!" One look at the Inner Senshi's faces told her everything. "No, this isn't possible! No!" Serenity broke down into sobs. 

"I'm so sorry Serenity." Adrienne hugged Serenity offering her condolence. The Inner Senshi took Princess Selenity to her bedchambers and de-transformed before meeting everyone back in the throne room. 

"It could be centuries before Selenity wakes up!" exclaimed Amara. "When she does we'll be much older!" 

"What can we do?" Lita asked. "It's not like we could slow down time or stop it." 

"What you mean is, it's not like Dysis will slow down time or stop it." Trista said. "Though guarding the Gates of Time is my mother's job, I will one day take over and we are forbidden to stop or interfere with time." 

"We understand. I just wish there was -something- we can do about it." Mina told her. 

"Maybe there is." Oriana stated. "Though we cannot slow or stop time we can arrange for our kingdoms to sleep with Selenity." 

Adrienne gasped. "You mean?" 

"Yes, if we use our powers we could put our kingdoms into suspended animation." Oriana explained. "That way we wouldn't really be messing with the Time Continuum." 

Dysis nodded. "And since I must guard the Gates of Time and do not leave except in times of great emergencies, I do not age as fast. I will therefore remain out of suspended animation to watch over those who will be." 

"It's settled then." Celeste spoke up. "Let's begin the spell." 

"Right!" Everyone shouted. 

"We of Venus, born under Beauty, protected by Love." Oriana and Mina. 

"We of Jupiter, born under Truth, protected by Thunder." Briana and Lita. 

"We of Mars, born under Passion, protected by Fire." Celeste and Raye. 

"We of Mercury, born under Wisdom, protected by Ice." Adrienne and Amy. 

"We of Uranus, ruled by Strength, guided by Sky" Lorriane and Amara. 

"We of Neptune, ruled by Elegance, guided by Water." Marina and Michelle. 

"We of Pluto, ruled by Loyalty, guided by Time." Queen Dysis and Trista. 

"We of Saturn, ruled by Spirit, guided by Silence." Gabrielle and Hotaru. 

"Offer our power to place the moon into slumber true and deep!" 

"I, Queen Serenity of the Moon, accept your offer. In this palace my daughter rests, in this hour, the land shall join her in sleep." Serenity continued. "All shall sleep until my daughter awakens with true love's kiss." (It's long and stupid I know, but it wouldn't have been fair to the other senshi and queens if only one of them got to say anything. Anyway...) 

Soon the people of the Moon started falling asleep. Dysis silently bid the others farewell and slipped back towards the Gates of Time. Following the moon into slumber were Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and finally Pluto; waiting for their sleeping princess to finally awaken. 

* * *

Originally I had planned on sticking everything into this chapter. But I may just stick it into a short final chapter, we'll see. Oh, I've long ago realized I don't like to write; that doesn't mean I can't though. Also learned I like graphics and coloring drawings, usually my own. It's a Geocities site and the member name is wzerogirl. 

~*Hoshi*~

* * *


End file.
